BlueHaired God
by FayeValentine2
Summary: A fic from Miaka's POV from when she first met Tamahome


Blue-Haired God  
  
  
  
Crunch crunch! "Huh?" Crunch, crunch! "What?" "Straw." I picked up a fistful of the crunchy grain. "How did I get straw?" I turned my head to the side and saw a magnificent site. "What is this place?" Before my eyes laid a town unlike any I had ever seen, houses made out of paper-thin cloth, ridged roofs, dusty dirt roads, half naked children, stuffy dirt roads packed with vendors and townspeople. The buzz and liveliness of a town was within the air. The cries of price bargaining, calls from worried mothers, shouts of joy from children filled my mind. "WOAH!" My view of the site went higher then fell back down and landed with a thump, as I bounced along the dirt road in the wagon. "I wonder if he is from there?" "WOAH!" Suddenly I was no longer sitting in the comfort of the straw but sprawled out on the cold, hard earth, my school uniform caked with mud. I was lying in a wet puddle of muck. My body shook with ferocity as the wooden cart sped ahead leaving me here. "WAIT!" I shrieked. "I don't know where I am! Don't leave me!" Filled with despair, I stood up and looked myself over. From the look of my uniform, you never would have known it was originally a real light brown color. The old milk chocolate brown was taken over by the new dark chocolate color. It seemed like the caked mud inhabited my uniform little by little, growing and consuming more space as the time passed. A thin trickle of a red substance dripped down my knee as I cried in pain. "Just great!" I mumbled. A sudden shiver ran up my spine as I looked at the town before me. "Oh, I hope he's here." My hair bounced around my face and shoulders as I skipped down the gray and white stone steps to the lively buzz below. My breath quickened as I saw the sights before me. ROAR! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a great pride filled beast stalking about in a cage. HEHEHEHEH! To my left, little children of all ages ran about merrily chasing a spinning toy. As I walked deeper and deeper into the thick mass of people and carts, the air seemed to grow heavier. A hot stale air blew my way, causing my throat to become as dry as the Sahara. "Why?" I thought to myself. "This place reminds me of Ancient China." I inhaled a deep breath of the fresh fall air and thoughts of cheeseburgers, ice cream and chips filled my mind. The heavenly scents entered my being and teased me. My eyes flew open to find delicious, plump, steamy, cakes an inch away from my mouth. My mind secretly opposed while my tummy danced with joy. DRIP! DRIP! I could feel my mouth moistening at the sight of this beauty. POKE, POKE! I was distraught to have my focus taken off this feast, but I was curious to see who was there. COUGH! "Excuse me, miss, would you like to buy one of these," a deep voice grumbled. I felt my head shaking up and down as the drool slipped softly off my mouth. Soon my hands were full of the gooey sweet cake, and then my mouth. I smacked my lips with delight as the sublime treats slid down my throat making their final destination in my stomach and then the dreaded happened.  
  
"That will be 300 yen." "Yen, yen. umm I don't carry yen." "WHAT?!?!" "Well, I have dollars, look aren't they pretty? You can have them all." "THIEF! THIEF!" "Wait!! I'm sorry, EEP!" My vision was blurred as my legs sped off down the road, not daring to look behind me. The sound of angry footsteps filled my ears. I looked frantically right and then left, desperately searching for an exit. Sweat dripped down my head and into my eyes, blurring my vision even more. My arms pumped with a need to drive my body faster, my legs ached but I kept running. All sounds and smells faded in and out as my eyes closed lazily then fluttered open. UGH! A strong arm wrapped around my waist and I screamed. My legs and arms flew in any direction they could looking for their target. A few times my hand hit something hard but fleshy. OW! A hand covered my mouth and I could taste the dirt and sweat caked in my assailant's hand. "Shush! Do you want to be captured?" My head shook left and then right, pulling the person's hand along. My heart beat faster and my blood rushed throughout my veins like white, water rapids. Finally, my feet hit solid ground and I staggered to get my balance. "Oh my.!" I thought. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you like that." I stood there in shock as my eyes roved over his features, I noticed the soft flesh under his eye beginning to swell and changing color. My face flushed the color of a ripe apple. "I'm sorry for hitting you I thought you were the vendor chasing me." His hand absently rubbed under his eye. "Oh, it's nothing." I could feel his eyes on me as I straightened and tried to clean my uniform, which was a hopeless cause. "I heard you were looking for someone, miss," he said casually. My ears perked up like a cat's and my gaze locked on to his as a feeling of relief washed over me. "Someone knows him," I thought. "I hope this man knows where I can find him." I nodded slowly, a little unsure of what to think of this man. Millions of thoughts raced through my mind, my heart sped up and my blood flowed quickly. "This person, that you are looking for, he wouldn't happen to um, let's say, have a character of an ogre on his forehead, would he?" My face brightened and my heart sped up. "He knows him," my mind repeated this over and over. A smile spread across his face as he studied me. "You know him? Really, you do?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, he's a friend of mine, his name is Tamahome. Want me to take you too him?" My heart stopped for a second and my mind went blank. I couldn't decipher reality from fake. My head obediently nodded and I could feel my body move. My vision was blocked with still-pictures of him, my blue-haired god, my Tamahome. It seemed like a lifetime, before the man delivered me to him. The scenery changed dramatically. We went from the bubbling atmosphere of town life to the cold creepy fog of a back-way alley. The sun seemed to no longer shine in this part of town and I could not help but shiver. My eyes searched for him but were disappointed. I poked the man's shoulder and asked, "Umm. excuse me, sir. Where is your friend? I don't see him anywhere." The man turned around slowly and a devilish grin spread across his face. "What friend may you be talking about my dear?" As he spoke these words, a wicked stench of old alcohol filled my nose followed by mean, low-key growls. Out from the shadows of the decrepit lean- toos and the deserted shacks came a group of rowdy men. Each wearing torn, ragged clothes, wielding weapons and displaying devious sloppy grins across their haggard faces. The man pointed his knife to all the men behind him and said, "Which one my dear? Take your pick." My eyes drank in the site of these horrible men and my mind raced about. Tears filled my eyes as realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "He lied!", I thought. "He lied about knowing him. What is going to happen to me?" My bottom lip quivered as the men exchanged hungry glances between each other. The men shouted, "Hey Boss! Where did ya pick this chick up?" "What's with her clothes? Out-of-towner?" "She'll rake in big bucks for us." "How much do you think she'll go for?" My breathed quicken as I moaned with despair. "These men are going to sell me, as if I was their property," I told myself. "What am I going to do? I can't fight these men. They have knives." As tears blurred my vision, one of the men charged at me with his knife held crazily above his head. I screamed and jumped out of the way landing on the ground face first. My mouth filled with dirt as the impact of the fall jolted through my body. I lay on the ground, frozen with fright, I felt paralyzed and was too afraid to move. A rough hand grabbed my foot and I screamed with all of my might. My brain shrieked kick him back but my body disobeyed and laid still as death. I could feel my body giving out. My arms started to feel extremely heavy and my legs were like deadweight. Soon, my vision was extremely blurry and I couldn't see in front of me. All I could hear were screams of men and shrieks of pain. My vision went in and out. I saw a blurry movement of blue then I saw blackness, complete and utter darkness. "God," I prayed. "Please tell my family I'll miss them and I'm sorry for running away and not to worry. Please let Yui, wherever she may be in this strange world, be dead if she is suffering the same fate, and lastly God, please tell my blue-haired god, I love him." My last thought lingered on him as I saw a flash of blue before my lifeless eyes. "My....my.blu..blue..hai..hair..haired....god." Then I saw nothing. 


End file.
